Sonic x season 4
by EastofJuly
Summary: After the meterex originally based on sonic rush I don't own Sonic and characters they belong to Sega. Sorry If anyones stile viewing no second chapter.


In a thin streak the flame started zoomed the feline roared smelting metal like a bonfire thin flames in the starting day. Zooming in to the demonic looking cat She said ``Blue Hedgehog,, and an blue flame burned away into the night.

Sonic X episode 79 The leaving materax

Start sonic theme

Season 3 theme

''călător,,.

'' luminos,,.

'' maurice,,.

''These are the're names,,.

''So it's disided in exchange for your clans way to prosperity i'll extract these powers from your ancestors,,. A clink and three containers were shown ane glowing red, one green like the master emerald and one swerling like plasma. The oldman said ''Are you sure this will save my grandkids,,. The conversation continued in italian ''Why yes sir,,. A black muzzle said ''and they'll be an bonus for a very long time,,. The oldman desperately knelt to the fiery mobian demon his red mostach was a grey smaller version of eggmans ''I graciously pleadge acceptance,,. She said ''Good,,. Before She took of the lid singing magical words before the oldman glowed and the threee lights faded ''Her voice was melding into masculine and otherworldly ``I will come for them,,.Fire was seeping out of her mouth.

''eggmaan theres an meterax ship in orbit,,. He looked up at the old scroll right as he bokuun was there ''That pest sonic can deal with it I`m stile rebuilding my eggfleet from lastime Let sonic smash someone elses grand creations for a change,,. Bokuuns expression went frantic ''But but their allready up there,,. Eggman said ''Then go find metal sonic the long way communications haven't been completely repaired yet he has a hideout from when we were on earth,,.

Then Bokkun groaned ``But I don't wanna,,. Eggman gleared and said ``Bokkun find him,,. Throwing him an electronic scroll Bokkun nervously gave a salute and said ``yes eg,,,,,err hey the coms were done yesterday,,. Eggman pushed him out grinning ''So what makes you think i'll risk you getting smashed up oh yeah,,. His eyes glinted and he smiled demonicly ''Have out I made you with that in mind now go find him,,. Before the heavy latch shut clamped him out just as as one of eggmans hightech scrolls came out. Bokuun picked it up what he said next was to sqeaky to be understood by humans.

Engines rise straining from the arching continous energy from the meterax ship as they allso fired on them. The red tornado was pushed down and was starting to catch fire. When the new mothership stopped. A very familiar transmission Black Narcissus showed up saying ``Sonic surrender and we might not have to kill you,, Everyone was silent grim looks on there faces ``Hey your the one who kidnapped Chris and Cosmo why should I listen to you,,. He answered ``Because if I don`t Pale bale leaf would order the attack,,. He looked around even cream just had a determined look on her face and tails just nods ``They seem pretty cosy here,,. He said with a smirk ``No deal,,. With no malice black Narcissus said ``They won`t be cosy for long,,. Before a command from the sidelines was heard by the glum crew ``Distroy Sonic at all cost,,. Before the Barrage went to hit.

Leaves russeled away the same feline eyes was a witness to the yellow curving explosion then a blue streak turned into another explosion ''Well that made it easy,,.

The same light reflected off Bokuuns body his eyes turned to it he groaned ``ohh where are you,,. Flicking open a electronic scroll it buzzed then glitched Bokkun groaned again thinking.

Metal sonic likes his privacy.

``METAL,,.

The blue blur readjusted becoming visable as the famous blue hedgehog and knelt down on a platform in the lookalike pipe before giving a thumbs up. Tails in a determined move let the shockwave from the weapon push them foreward ``Sonic power cannon,,. Sonic starts to spin as tails pressed a button saying ``fire,, Just before it fired sonics eyes widened as the huge fireball coming his way running away just as the cannon exploded he ran.

On the ship black Narcissus quoted ''Distroy Sonic at all cost,,. White Light was reflected from his dinosaur like plantform It was then he said pointing ''I would do anything to avoid my fate,,. Black Narcissus said ''Would you risk incuring an worst fate with his wrath,,. The white light said ''I can take Sonic,,. He said ''I am not talking about Sonic,, It was then bale pale leaf spoke up ''I know who your talking about and He's a myth Sonics to dangerous to us,,. Black Narcissus said ''That is why I'm in your service I'm the only one you have that has the research on these hedgehogs,,. It was then an huge explosion came emergency alarms went up.

Above them was another ship blasted leaving limping engines before they spotted tails dived his ship back to mobias turning the ship invisible the new ship flew away at light speed after a pause it was tails who said ''That was close,. Then some shrapnel as a fireball, hit the blue torpedo and they crashed.

From the othership a few minutes later the burning ship bleeped on a sensor ''Leave them were done,,. The mobian sized being was glowing so much that none of him on his neck was a device ''your not suppost to be like this,,. He said as meekly as possible ''I'm sick,,. Another spoke to black narcissus ''So this is why you said we should keep you around,,. He said ''Yes it is I know how to use the device to keep him stable,,. From an arm above came a box ''Prove it and we will expect you to do just that,,. The captain Bale pale leaf was watching silently his form was a much brighter green his eyes matched and his horn went forwards when black narcissus horns went back his was white while narcissus was black ''You will serve you if I spare you,,. He said ''Yes I aggree giving a slight bow.

On the ship the glass broke the last thing Amy cream and cheeze sore was knuckles putting the closest them in escape pods they yelled ''Knuckles,,. As smoke covered there view Of tails and knuckles being blown and a blur diving after them into the air Knuckles fell tails dived for him flying but knuckles was falling to quickly something blue went past the corner of his eye then he sore sonic grab knuckles and him saying ''Chaos control,, winching.

He ended up hovering above when knuckles landed sideways on Sonics belly Sonic just wiggled ''Hey get off me,,. Knuckles yelled ''Hey I could fly you know,,. Jumping off soniced jumped up Sonics eyes narrowed ''Knuckles you only can glide not fly up a thank you would be nice,,. Knuckles had his usual expression when suddenly he disided to take him by surprise switching into his calm guardian persona taking Sonic by surprise by holding out his hand ''Thankyou,,. Sonic blinked wide eyes for a second before a cheeky grin came on his face ''Oh knuckles I didn't think you cared,,. He semi mocked Knuckles. It was then a voice cleared ''Sonic it's probably best to get going,,. Sonic gave a thumbs up. Knuckles followed silently to thinking his heart panging uncertain expression on his face then his expression went to shock as Sonic just dropped.

The Cat blinked seeing this bright fight display ''Is that usual around here,,. Then she blinked eyes widening ''mahhww,,. She ducked her ahh sounding like something a non mobian cat world make as she ducked at a bit of debris as a escape pord crashes and she ran after it.

With Bokkun the image of shotting stars coming out off the bigger fireball ''Metal where are you,,.

''Robot where is your master,,. He stammered to someone who was not metal Sonic.

She shiftly ran threw the trees coming after them she heard two sets of female coughing from the escape pods ''solar are two allright,,. The smoke cleared amy crawled first holding onto cream she said ''I need cough drops,,. Blaze said ''ahh I think a healer is a better first priority,,. Amy got up slowly running up to her letting her lean on her before she finished coughing ''I need to lie down,,.She said ''Go ahead the rabbit allready is,,. Cream coughed lying on her stomach.

''Shadow,,. Knuckles grunted trying to keep hold of sonics legs it isn't easy ''Wake up you idout,,. His green eyes opened harshly looking surprise at the crack and he dizzily fell back on a now distroyed bed and the back of his head pounded as he sat up ''ehhh what happened,,.

Knuckled said turning his head ''You got beat up when you landed,,. He tried to stand up but grit at the sudden pain he looked down to see his bruised lightly bandaged stomach he joked ''Knucklehead you really fell for me didn't you,,. He stayed silent arms crossed clearly not amused ''You didn't need to go save me,,. Sonic scratched his ears ''Oh thats great knuckles you could have just glided that far,,sicasticly. He changed his expression He said ''At least I can do some level of flight,,. Sonic just frowned ''Well you weren't flying then,,. Knuckles grit his teeth before taking a few breaths and said ''I'm in good shape thanks to your stupid reckless stunt,,. Sonic looked at him head tilt before getting out of bed ''Well thats good to hear,,.

He gave a thumbs up to knuckles ''Great job in saving cream,cheeze and amy I'm going for a run bye knucklehead,,. The superspeed hedgehog was out in a minute before Knuckles crossed his arms sighing.

It was getting dark when Bokuun flew around sleepily the stranger earged him on ''Come on he should be coming now you can go back to base after that Bokkun hovered saying ''Really I don't have to find metal Sonic,,. He said ''Well the ships gorn,,. It was the Bokkun straitened up going serious and said ''He's here,,.

He looked In a flash a yellow glow fell disappearing from him Bokkun screamed flying behind a tree the yellow glow faded from black and red quills shadow squatted there opening his eyes saying ''What the hell,,.

floating in midair in a pose like he was pushing against something ''What the hell,,. The strenge hedgehog said ''Shadow I'm sorry but you've got somewhere else you need to be,,. Shadow moved his arm body language shocked ''What do you mean I'm suppose to be stopping the metarax,,. The strange hedgehog said ''You allready did remember,,. Flashback while speaking ''I rescued you,,. The image of a light bubble bursting ''You were stuck in time this won't be the first time,,. Shadow thought he couldn't...''I can't remember,,. The hedgehog said ''I'm sorry it has to be this way you won't remember me,,. He then produced two Chaos emerald Shadows reaction of ''wait You have Chaos emeralds,, was right on target Just as the strange hedgehog said ''Chaos control,,. Bokuun watch the flash wide eyed before slowly flying up to the strange hedgehog ''What did you do to shadow,,. The strange hedgehog said ''Sent him sonewhere he needed to go goodbye Bokkun,,. He raised his Chaos emeralds Bokuun started crying ''But your my friend,,. The strange hedgehog said ''Allready,,. Musing ''No wonder you were so friendly Chaos control,,. Leaving Bokuun crying.

''He was my friend,,. Eggman frowned at Bokuun as Decoe said ''Bokuun you just met the hedgehog,,. Bokuun just continued crying Eggman thought ''Bokkun said he had a portal but to where,,. He quickly types in to the simulator with two Chaos emeralds he ptessed a buttom the emeralds glowed and eggman grinned and laughed ''Hwwwwoooo Huuuuoooo Huooohwo,,.

Sonic x End credits


End file.
